


(not so) lonely

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: there was gruesome realization about that this is really the type of world that they live in. that really, they are just mere children forced to grow up too early, both still only nineteen, and that they are now all alone in the world in what is probably their darkest of times





	(not so) lonely

It was just another party that Jinyoung didn't quite feel like going to, but that of course he did regardless. There is really no harm in going to these things, except that it could become rather tedious to keep up face to talk to everyone that wanted to talk to him. There is still a buzz to him, and there will be until the next game. Despite that though, there is always a burning excitement that he has for these kinds of things because being here always meant... 

He was standing there with his arms crossed behind his back as he nodded along to what the woman in front of him was saying, though he honestly hardly paying attention to what she was saying. He knew by now that they were easily pleased if it at least appeared that he was listening, though in reality he is just waiting. From behind, he feels the way that a finger runs it's way from his wrist down to across his palms and then there is Jaebum at his side. 

He smiles then- a real one as he turns to face him, "Jaebum, hello." 

"Jinyoung," he nods and then turns to the woman in front of them. "Ma'am, sorry for interrupting your conversation." 

"No, it's quite okay," she gives them both a smile. "I was just telling Jinyoung about my youth days." 

"Youth days?" he questions, unusual flattery in his voice. "You don't look a day over thirty." 

"O-oh," her face turns slightly red. "No, I have to say that I am quite older than what you might expect, but thank you dear." 

It was several minutes later, when Jaebum was whisking him away and out of the building that Jinyoung finally realized why Jaebum was buttering her up like that. To be able to get Jinyoung away from her, and for it to not seem rude or rushed. No matter where they are, Jaebum seemed to be the king at already having a place for them to go, because he lead Jinyoung straight to an area outside of the house, near the bushes, and seconds later they were both all over each other again. 

There's a certain danger about it, or being out in the open like this. Or really, what they are doing as a whole. Cross district relationships just aren't a thing, they don't work out for anybody. Yet here they still are despite that, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

Jinyoung sighs as he pulls his mouth away from Jaebum's, but otherwise he keeps his body right where it is, pulled tight against Jaebum's. Blinking, he let's his head fall down and rest against the dip of his shoulder. "We really can't keep doing this like we are." 

He doesn't mean that they should stop however, and Jaebum doesn't appear to take it that way. His hands slide up from where they were previously resting on Jinyoung's hips, and they run up his sides, and then is rubbing small circles in his back, right in the black between both of his shoulder blades. "There's my room." 

He follows Jaebum then without a second thought, and into the grandeur of the Capital penthouses. They're on the bed, and Jaebum has Jinyoung in his lap and is feeling him up shamelessly and Jinyoung could swear that he hasn't felt this happy in months. 

And when they're done, they lay next to each other, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the air is cold enough to feel good against their naked bodies. It was quiet and peaceful as the two laid there, and then Jaebum spoke, "What did Snow want from you?" 

It wasn't a matter of if Snow visited him, Jaebum had no doubt in his mind that he did, and that he would want something from Jinyoung. He had a theory that he asked every victor for something, because being forced into the games and living long enough to endure and then win said games wasn't enough. But Jaebum also knew that to not ask Jinyoung something would be that of nothing short of a wasted opportunity. And Snow wasn't one who would waste resources.  

Not bothering to ask how Jaebum knows about it, Jinyoung lets his fingers curl around the nape of Jaebum's neck a bit tighter, "He wanted me to become a game maker," shaking his head, he snorts. "What about you?" 

It makes sense to Jaebum, that Snow would want Jinyoung as a game maker. He's smart, has technical ability, clearly can be manipulative. Jinyoung would be of a great aid to them. "A prostitute." 

Turning his head to look up at him, Jinyoung squinted his eyes feeling the way his hand squeezed just a bit tighter, "Did you say no?" 

"Of course I said no." 

His thumb begins to rub tiny little circles into his neck, his grip still not fully releasing with the question he's about to ask, "What did Snow do to you when you said no?" 

Jinyoung doesn't miss the way that Jaebum's chest rises within the deep breath he took, and the way he swallows and closes his eyes from a moment, "He killed my parents. I'm an only child." 

"Oh," he says lamely, turning onto his side and wraps himself against Jaebum's arm. "I had two sisters." 

It was almost sick, the casual like way that they were talking about their families deaths, and there was gruesome realization about that this is really the type of world that they live in. That really, they are just mere children forced to grow up too early, both still only nineteen, and that they are now all alone in the world in what is probably their darkest of times. 

Except now... now maybe there is someone to share the loneliness with.


End file.
